Crazy One More Time
by The Last Letter
Summary: They had a story to tell and stories ended. But, sometimes, there can be an alternate ending, one Caleb has written himself. Caleb/Ashley


_Come on out Mary-Jane I'm looking through your window pane._

_I heard the word, you're back in town._

_I got some cheap cigarettes, your favorite beer,_

_Girl wear the dress I always dream about. _

Caleb never thought he'd be standing outside of Ashley's window again. He looked up, seeing the yellow light coming through the curtains, seeing her silhouette pass back and forth in front of it. He wondered what she would do if she knew that he was standing here like he used to in Hudson. He wondered what she would do if she knew that he had come here to see her again.

Her mother had put it in the Hudson newspaper that she was getting married again. He wished that their marriage had never ended but it had. She had moved on with her life and he was happy for her. However, that didn't mean that he didn't want to see her again. He didn't want to ruin her new relationship, her new life. He just wanted her to remember him.

Caleb knocked on the window. He watched the figure inside jump, reaching for the curtain. Ashley's face peered out at him, knocking him breathless.

"Caleb?" She asked, incredulous, throwing the window open. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"C'mon," Caleb motioned with his head. "Let's go for a drive."

"You know I'm getting married, right?" She asked, looking at him.

"Doesn't mean you can't go for a drive." Caleb grinned.

Ashley studied his face for a long minute. "Let me get dressed," she gave in, smiling back at him.

"Wear something pretty, like that old prom dress."

Ashley paused for a minute, trying to think back to the dress he was talking about. "You mean that pink one? The one with the white polka dots?"

"Yeah," Caleb murmured.

"I'd never fit into something from high school!" Ashley laughed.

"You don't look any older," Caleb complimented. "In fact, you look more beautiful. I'll meet you in my truck."

Caleb turned away from the window, hearing as it slid shut. He wasn't entirely convinced that she was going to leave her home and follow him outside, into the truck, but he was hoping. He got into his truck, watching as her silhouette moved back and forth in front of the window. Minutes began to tick by, but Caleb wasn't worried. Ashley always took a long time to get ready, whether she was going out for a night on the town or running to the grocery store, she always needed five minutes more. He thought she looked beautiful no matter what but apparently she didn't see it that way.

The moon was rising higher, not just peeking above the horizon, when Ashley came creeping out of her front door. Her long legs were gleaming, rising into the short, pink, white-polka dot skirt. A wide grin broke out over Caleb's face as he recognized the dress. She had even put her hair up, securing her long, blonde strands away from her face. His heart melted.

Caleb jumped out of the truck, rushing around to the other side. "My lady," he said, bowing to her as he opened the door.

"Thank you," Ashley grinned as he helped her inside. "Where are we going?"

Caleb didn't reply as he started the truck. "We're just driving. I've got some beer in the back seat if you want it."

"Maybe later," Ashley sighed. "I'm trying to make it a point not to drink before nine o'clock at night."

Caleb smiled at her, flicking on his high beams. "I guess that could be a good rule."

"But," Ashley said, glancing into the back seat. "That's my favourite, so I guess I could break a rule, just once."

Caleb watched as she popped the top of the can, taking a long drink.

_We'll chase the moon, ride the stars, _

_Find the muscle in this car, I know we've still got something left._

_So come on out take my hand feel my heart_

_Girl understand I've got a thunder pounding in my chest._

"Woo!" Ashley let out a childish whoop, rolling down the windows in Caleb's truck. She poked her head out the window, feeling the rush of the wind against her face.

"Get back in here," Caleb laughed, tugging on the side of the dress until she fell back into the cab.

Her hair was falling out around her face and she cleared it out of her eyes. "I like to go fast," she whispered. She wasn't drunk, but if he let her have one more beer, she would be. As it was, her eyes were really bright and her cheeks were dotted with bright red splotches.

Caleb did a quick sweep of the highway. It was long, flat, and there was no one around for miles. He glued his foot to the gas pedal, watching her face light up as the world zoomed by, the cold night wind rushing inside the truck and making her shiver.

"This is wonderful!" Ashley gasped, grabbing onto his hand as he gradually let the car slow down. He wasn't about to get them killed for a few minutes of fun.

Still, he felt her hand, wrapped in his own. It had been so long since he had held her hand, felt the curve of her thumb and the prick of her fingernails. He squeezed, his heart speeding up. He missed her. It wasn't until he was this close to her that he realized just how much he had missed her, how strong his love had been for her, despite how young they had been when they were together.

Yet, her hand was different. There was a ring on her finger that he hadn't given her. She was holding his hand out of excitement, not out of love, and, though they were talking, she had never once indicated that she missed him back.

_Hey I, can't see you as nothing but mine._

_And girl tonight let's go crazy one more time._

"Oh my god!" Ashley cried out, recognizing where they were even though the town was sleeping. "Did you bring me to Hudson?"

Her face seemed to change as she took in the sights of her hometown. She pointed out Maggie's, though Caleb still saw it nearly every day. She gushed at the homes of people she had once spent her days with, spent all of her time texting and making plans to meet up with.

"It's been so long," Ashley murmured. Caleb even drove past the Heartland sign, just to see the look on her face, as she closed her eyes and remembered.

Caleb didn't say a word, but swallowed hard when he pulled up to a place that he didn't know if she remembered. It was a non-descript place, the trailer they had shared as newlyweds. It was empty at the moment.

"Ashley," Caleb whispered her name, watching her eyes pop open to study the place before her.

"The trailer," she said with fondness, her hand going over her heart. "It still looks the same."

"That's polite speak for it looks a hell of a lot shabbier."

Ashley gave him a look. "Well yes. Would it kill you to invest in a lawn mower?"

"Maybe," Caleb shrugged, reaching behind him for a beer. Now that they were no longer driving, it was possible for him to indulge.

Ashley picked up her half-finished can, clinking it against his fresh one. "Cheers," she giggled, faking an English accent.

"Cheers," he replied, imitating her.

_We'll park the car, climb the hood turn it up when something good _

_Starts playing through these rusty doors._

_In the sticky sweet air tonight, I'll kiss you girl till I get it right_

_Cause I know, that'll lead to more._

_The weeds have all grown around where I gently lay you down_

_And I try to tell you how I feel._

_But you'll place your finger on my mouth, whisper "baby, no not now"._

_The night is young and we still got time to steal._

Giggly off of the beer, Caleb lets Ashley climb on top of his truck. He tries to follow her but only makes it to the hood before giving up and watching her dance on the roof. Her shoes have been abandoned inside and he thinks it's so cute how her toes are painted bright purple.

"I love this song," she shouts, head tilted back to see the stars. She keeps spinning in circles, fingers toying with the fabric of her skirt.

She finally looks down at Caleb, sliding down the windshield to rest next to him. "I forgot how much we could have together. I love James, I do, but he's so _not_ funny." Ashley drawled. "You were always so funny."

Caleb wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her near. He didn't like her mentioning the fiancé, the future she was building with someone else. She had gone to see her so they could have one last night together, before she finally let go of her life with him. Ashley met his eyes; briefly he could see her struggle, whether to pull away from him or to let herself be brought closer. Eventually, she collapsed against him. He took the chance and kissed her, the chill of the hood and the windshield digging into their skin. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back. She remembered the sharp edge of his cheekbone, the outline of his lips.

He dug his fingers into her hips, trying to keep himself from crying out as she arched herself up toward him. He scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the trailer. He tossed her down on the bed.

"We can't," she said breathlessly as he touched her soft legs. "I love him."

"You loved me too," Caleb countered, but pulled his hand away. She wasn't his to cradle and love anymore. He wished it were otherwise. He wished that she wished it to be otherwise.

"I love him," Ashley repeated, tears in her eyes.

Caleb crawled so that he was leaning over her, looking down at her beautiful eyes. "Ashley, I lo-"

"No," she said, cutting him off. "You don't. We don't. I'm sorry, Caleb, but this is how it has to be." She rolled over, facing the wall. "Goodnight."

_Hey I, can't see you as nothing but mine._

_Girl tonight, let's go crazy one more time._

She fell asleep quickly, her breathing evened out, and she started up with that cute half-snore thing that she always did when she slept. He wanted to lie down next to her, wrap his arms around her, and fall asleep like nothing had changed. But it had changed. There was another man, _James_, who thought she was home, asleep in her own bed. Another man who wasn't funny but she now loved with her whole heart. Another man that wasn't him but he hoped made her twice as happy.

Caleb watched Ashley sleep, the dress fanning out about her legs, her golden hair obscuring her features. He smiled because she looked like an angel. He tamped down on the tears because now, he had to move on with his life too.

He kissed her cheek, and went to sleep in the truck.

_With the engine burning through my jeans, I watch you fall _

_Fast asleep and this small town sky, fade from black to blue._

_And I wipe a tear from my eye but you'll never know _

_Cause baby I'll smile, as I wave goodbye to you._

They left Hudson at first light.

She slept the whole drive home, her body shielding her from all the alcohol she had consumed the night before. As she stayed, oblivious to the world, breath fogging the window, he watched the lines slip away from the highway and he cried. It was almost therapeutic. He was releasing all of his negative energy, his feelings since their marriage and divorce. He couldn't deny that he still wanted her, that if she ever told him she loved him, he would take her back in a second.

He had to realize that she wouldn't tell him she loved him again, wouldn't want him back. It was a heartbreaking realization. He had gotten back to her house: the window he had knocked on last night was still lit up. He took a moment to wipe his tears away. He would never admit to her that he'd been crying. He took another long look at Ashley, how beautiful she was, and he reached over, shaking her bare shoulder to wake her up.

Ashley stirred, lifting her head off the window. "Home? Already?"

"Already," Caleb confirmed.

"It was nice to see you again, Caleb. It was nice to get out for a night and revisit the past." Did she put emphasis on the word past or was that just his imagination? "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

Caleb nodded, the lump in his throat growing. She jumped out of the truck, dress flaring. He fought to keep the smile on his face as she gave him a last wave before disappearing into her house.

_Hey I, can't see you as nothing but mine._

_And girl tonight let's go crazy one more time._

_Hey I, can't see you as nothing but mine._

_Girl tonight, let's go crazy one more time._

The drive back to Hudson seemed long and exhausting. He kept smelling her perfume coming from the passenger side. Yesterday she had been next to him, laughing, her hand tucked into his. Last night, he had kissed her for the last time in his life. He arrived at Heartland, much too late, but he looked like death so Jack didn't even question him about where had he been.

Caleb was simply handed a shovel and pointed toward the stalls.

Amy was in the hall with Spartan. The horse was cross-tied and seemed content to stand as she groomed him.

"You look like hell," Amy informed him.

"Thanks, hadn't noticed," Caleb growled bitterly.

"Who peed in your cornflakes?" Amy asked, giving him a look.

"I had a rough night."

Amy approached her friend, inspecting his disheveled clothing and the facial hair that must have been several days old. She plucked something off of his shoulder: a long blonde hair that wasn't hers.

"Who were you having this rough night with?" Amy inquired, eyebrows raised.

"It's not what you think," Caleb spat, knocking the hair out of her hand and onto the stall floor.

"You can talk to me about it." Amy insisted. "I'm only here to help you, Caleb, and I think you might need it."

"I went to see Ashley last night."

"Ashley?" Amy repeated. "Isn't she getting married?"

"Yes, okay, yes. But I went to see her and I . . . I don't know. I wanted her to love me again. I wanted her to kiss me without thinking of her fiancé. I feel like Ashley and I still have a story left to tell: we haven't reached our ending."

"She's in love with someone else, Caleb. You have to respect that."

"I know, I know. And I will. I swear."

He had to.

_I guess I'll always have this longing in my heart,_

_And you'll have a piece of me._

_But tonight there's a fire to start in our red, burning hearts_

_And you're all that I'll ever need._

**I don't own anything recognizable. Thank you to my incredible beta: noble6. The song is **_**Crazy One More Time **_**by **_**Kip Moore**_**.**

**~TLL~**


End file.
